Tobi X Urufei - From Rain There will be a Rainbow
by Shenjitcu
Summary: OC X Tobi. Slightly AU. Tobi went off to finish what he had started with a lot on his mind, leaving Urufei to wait for him, with a lot of silent time to think of things. What will it be like when the two come into contact again?


_Written: August 28, 2012_

**Tobi X Urufei Oneshot**

**From Rain There will be a Rainbow  
**

**WARNING: OC X Canon, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, and OCs will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Not all OCs are mine, either-check the bottom of this story.**

A light drizzle began, small droplets of water falling, pricking the rough ground. One by one is how they started, and a redhead watched from the dark shelter of a tiny wooden cabin. The girl, Urufei, let out a sigh, pushing a strand of her maroon hair behind her ear before leaning back in her wooden chair. The cabin she resided in was rather bare; there was a table to the right, two chairs around it, and a futon to the left. It was odd for her to be alone, at least, at a time as the one presented. A time such as war. Normally, she'd be with the Kurasu, or her love, Tobi. Urufei twirled another strand of her maroon hair, thinking of why she was here.

The rain fell stronger, softening the hard ground, and words moved with the near still wind; "He told me to wait.. But that was three days ago." The voice was soft, though only slightly feminine. A sigh drifted along, chasing the words through the air, before fading after them. Urufei recalled the occurrence as if it had happened the previous moment; Tobi had told her to stay here, in this small, dark cabin, and to wait for him. And even after three days passed, the redhead waited. Her masked love hadn't left any hint as to disclose where he would be located, or what his task would be; but Urufei hadn't minded.

More water vapor transformed into liquid and plummeted to the earth, weakening the ground's hard surface, and streaking dirt along the rocky path where mucky puddles formed. The liquid drummed on the roof and splashed in the puddles; it send a natural melody through the silence. Urufei smiled as she listened to the calming tune; she didn't know where Tobi had gone, or when he would return, but she would wait. She loved him. Though, she only came to accept her feelings for him recently, while they had been there most of her life. After all, she spent most of her life with him, he had taken her in when she was young.

Urufei's head flicked towards the door as the natural melody was broken, then blended into, the sound of footsteps disturbing the earth and puddles spaced out throughout it. She smiled when the wooden door opened to reveal her love; Tobi. His swirled orange mask was cracked and caked with dirt in places, and his dark cloak was slightly torn and tattered; though, he was standing before her, alive. She expected no different, though a part of her was always nagging with worry about everyone she cared for, especially him.

Urufei stood and walked over to the male before her, "Tobi," she began, smiling softly yet happily, "I'm glad your back, I missed you." She finished. The male looked towards her but was silent, and Urufei felt something was wrong. Her expression became concerned; "Tobi, are you al-" "Why did you miss me?" Tobi's voice broke in and Urufei was slightly taken back. She would have chuckled at the seemingly stupid question, if it hadn't made the feeling in the pit of her stomach expand. "Because I love you." She replied sincerely, though her voice was laced with concern for the masked man; he shouldn't have felt required to ask a question when he knew the answer.

A silence fell among two world; the rain seemed to pause, the wind seemed to stop, and the animals made no sound. Urufei couldn't hear her own breathing; then the pure silence was cut through by a knife of words that shattered her; "Urufei, you say that, but, you wouldn't, couldn't, feel the same if you knew who I really am." She stood completely still, broken. She didn't know where any of this was coming from, but it hurt, deeply. Urufei took a step forward, her whole body suddenly heavy. She made it to Tobi, wearing a frown on how he could doubt her love, then she smiled softly at him, eyes stinging with the tears that threatened to fall from her blue eyes.

Urufei slightly brought up a hand that pushed Tobi's mask aside slightly, an action he flinched at, but did not halt. Her pale hand caressed his cheek, his nose and slightly frown visible, though not other parts of his face, "Tobi.." She spoke softly, shaking her head slightly as she closed her eyes, then opened them once again; "I don't care who you are...I'll always love you." Tobi flinched at Urufei's words, and the visible part of his face read, 'How..?'. Before he could voice his question, however, the female before him answered it. "I don't love you because of who you are outwardly, or how you look." She paused, "I loved you because of what we have been through together." A tear finally formed in her eye, and, proceeding with its threat, silently fell, leading a battalion of other salty droplets. Tobi was silent; unsure of how to respond, so Urufei continued with a small piece of light humor, "Even if you were, say, Orochimaru, I would still love you."

A ghost of a smile graced Tobi's face, slowly growing, as he pulled Urufei into a tight hug. He shook slightly, and she moved a hand behind his head and one on his upper back. "Urufei.." He shakily said and a head nodded against him, "I.. I... " Neither noticed, but Tobi had begun to cry as well. "I'm not sure... H-How you love me so much, but.. I-I.. I need you to know that I love you just as much." His words were sincere; but his voice shook with tears. Urufei looked up at him, smiling; her tears had stopped, and her cheeks were dusted a reddish color. She stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes into the simple and sweet, yet love filled kiss which her returned. After it was broken, she softly moved his mask back into place, "Tell me your 'true identity' when you're ready," She smiled at him, "But just know it won't even change my feelings for you."

Nature's melody run through the air; a breeze that rustled the leaves, the padding of rain, a cricket's soft song, a frogs deep croak, and all the other wonder sounds blended beautifully. The rain's drum slowed and faded, leaving eventually. The clouds parted and the sun's rays softly embraced the land in warmth as a dazzling rainbow brushed the sky. Two people stood out in front of a small, wooden cabin, hands clasped tightly. "I wonder if the rainbow is considered a sign of love to anyone.." The female said thoughtfully, her maroon hair slightly blowing in the brisk wind. The male smiled under his orange, swirly mask. "It can be a sign of love to us."


End file.
